1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a frequency converter of a generator and, in particular, of a generator of a wind energy turbine, in the event of a substantial grid voltage drop. Moreover, the present invention also comprises a wind energy turbine having a generator operated accordingly. Finally, the present invention also provides for the operation of a generator under normal grid conditions with the generator not being in its operating state for supplying power to the grid, and a wind energy turbine having a generator operated accordingly.
2. Related Prior Art
Electrical power in public power grids is supplied by diverse energy sources converting mechanical energy into electrical energy. The main energy sources supporting public power grids are coal power plants and nuclear power plants. Several other types of energy sources, in particular power plants of regenerative energy like solar power plants, water power plants or wind energy turbines, also contribute to support the public power grid.
In the past, in the event of a significant grid voltage drop in a public power grid, it was required that in such an event wind energy turbines are shut down automatically. However, due to the increased number of wind energy turbines it becomes more and more important that these turbines support the public power grid in the event of a substantial grid voltage drop.
In power generators like those used for wind energy turbines, it is known to couple the rotor windings of the generator via a frequency converter to the grid. In the frequency converter the frequency of the power generated by the generator is converted to the frequency of the grid.
In order to support a public power grid, not only real power but also reactive power has to be supplied. Both the real and the reactive power has to be controlled by the frequency converter in the event of normal grid conditions. Methods for controlling the reactive power under normal grid conditions are described e.g. in DE-A-100 20 635, WO-A-01/20745, WO-A-02/086314, WO-A-02/086315, and EP-A-1 222 389.
From the utility it is more and more required to provide support of the grid by supplying reactive current in the event of a substantial grid voltage drop or under normal grid conditions but with the stator windings of the generator being disconnected from the grid.